Kaiju Cards
are dark counterparts of the Ultra Fusion Cards, which bears the powers and physical manifestations of an Ultra Kaiju. They were frequently used by Jugglus Juggler along with his Dark Ring to collect the six King Demon Beasts. History Ultraman Orb While the history of these cards were unknown, Jugglus seemed to have these in his possession. However, he acquires the cards of the King Demon Beasts once said monsters were destroyed by Orb, using the Dark Ring to absorb their destroyed remains and salvaged them into cards. Functions Jugglus Juggler used them to unseal dormant King Demon Beasts. He does this by inserting the cards into his Dark Ring and it glows red, launching itself into the King Demon Beasts. Once arrived, the card will turn into a sunspot-like essence that will negate the Ultra Fusion Card that was used to make them dormant. As more Kaiju Cards descent, the sunspot will grow bigger until the Ultra Fusion Card is completely blocked, thus awakening the King Demon Beasts from their slumbers. Jugglus seems to use cards corresponding to the King Demon Beasts' attributes but while the reason for this is unknown, it is likely that each cards and King Demon Beasts are restricted to their attributes. Much like Ultra Fusion Cards, Kaiju Cards can also be used outside its function to summon monsters. Such example is shown by Jugglus, who uses Bemstar's power to fake his death from Nagus' assassination. Humorously enough, the Kaiju Cards were also shown to be functional in a similar way to domestic playing cards. Planet Invasion Union members seems to enjoy using them as poker while Jugglus for once used it for a Tarot reading on Nagus' fortune, which predicted his demise via Enmargo's card, which symbolises sudden death. Juggler also fused the powers of Zetton and Pandon to create a new King Demon Beast, Zeppandon, via the Dark Ring, and is in full control of the monster. Attributes Like the Ultra Fusion Cards, Kaiju Cards also have their own attributes, though the symbols used to represent them are covered with cross-shaped chains. Known Existing Cards *Dodongo *Maga-Tanothor *Kingsaurus II *C.O.V. *Pris-Ma *Maga-Zetton *Peguila *Maga-Basser *Telesdon *Antlar *Gomora *Golza *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Nova *Silver Bloome *Melba *Litra *Red King *Eleking *King Guesra *King of Mons *King Joe *Aribunta *Alien Mefilas *Hoe *Gubila *Cherubim *Enmargo *Black King *Zetton *Pandon *Bullton *Alien Hipporito *Alien Guts *Alien Temperor Trivia *Due to the contrasting nature of Ultra Warriors and the Ultra Kaiju, scanning both of the cards on the DX Orb Ring would emit an error sound. **However, scanning Ultraman Victory's card with certain kaiju causes the Orb Ring to emit a announcement for Victory's UlTrans forms. *The appearance of the M78 language which used to display each Ultra Kaiju's name on their cards may imply a strange connection to the Land of Light. However, additional information behind this is still unknown. See also *Kaiju Capsule - successor of Kaiju Cards id:Kartu Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Items Category:Cards Category:Series Collectibles